


as you wish

by oakleaf_bearer



Series: scottish safehouse fics [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), The Princess Bride References, they're IN LOVE DAMMIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kissed rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind-i was thinking about the princess bride and it made me write, leave me alone
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: scottish safehouse fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912657
Comments: 33
Kudos: 309





	as you wish

"Jon?" 

Jon turned. Martin had one of the blankets from the bed wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. His pyjamas were rumpled from here he'd just rolled out of bed. 

"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?" 

Martin shook his head. "No, it's okay. What time is it?" 

Jon looked at the time on the front of the oven. The glowing numbers read 3:00. "Early. We should go back to bed. I only got up for some water." 

Martin hummed. 

Jon felt Martin's closeness in the small kitchen. So many times over the last year, Martin had felt a thousand miles away, unreachable, untouchable, a wholly separate entity from Jon. Now, he felt so close, barely a metre away from Jon. If he reached out, he could touch him so easily. 

He turned and looked at Martin. 

The Lonely had made Martin's edges more blurry, less defined. It was harder to see him if you weren't looking straight at him. He was quieter too, a strange sort of silence that you wouldn't normally associate with someone with his build, but he'd managed to sneak up on Jon several times since they had moved into the cabin. Each time, he'd apologised quietly, but Jon had waved it away, a smile already forming on his face. Martin always smiled back eventually. 

The sight of it always made Jon's heart ache. 

Jon stepped closer to him. 

"Jon-"

Their lips met. It was awkward, with Jon having to stand on tiptoes to reach Martin's face. 

Martin squeaked. 

Jon pulled back, letting go of Martin. "Oh god, Martin, I'm so sorry-" 

"Jon-"

"I shouldn't have, I overstepped." 

"Jon," 

"Forget I ever did that-"

"Jon, you're such an idiot." Martin chuckled, and took hold of Jon's face. He pulled him into a kiss that Jon could only describe as searing. 

Jon felt his legs go slack just as Martin wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer, one hand firmly in his hair. It wasn't until Martin moved his jaw, changing the angle so their faces fit together like a puzzle, that Jon realised he should probably do something with his hands. He lifted them and gripped the front of Martin's shirt. 

He felt a huff of breath as Martin chuckled into the kiss. 

They separated after what felt like eternity, both breathing heavily into the quiet kitchen. 

"Wow." Martin whispered. 

Jon smiled, lopsided and kiss-sore. "The Princess Bride." 

Martin leant back slightly to look at Jon's face, arms still looped around Jon's waist. "What?" 

Jon blinked. "It's a film." 

"I know that, Jon, I'm just a bit confused about its relevance." 

"Tim made me watch it once. It, uh, it was alright, but one line stood out to me. 'Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kissed rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.' That-" He let his eyes slip shut. "That was that kiss." 

There was a long silence. Jon could feel Martin's heartbeat under his fingertips. "I didn't have you pegged for an insufferable romantic." 

Jon chuckled. "I have my moments." He opened his eyes and looked at Martin. 

His cheeks were flushed a deep red, and he stared down at Jon with a wide, toothy grin. 

"Sorry, I just-" Martin blinked. "I just realised something." 

"What?" 

"I get to have this. We get to have this. There's no one here to try and take one of us away or drag us into another realm. We are safe."

Jon smiled so wide his face hurt. "Yes, we are." 

"Jon, we're safe." Martin kissed him again, and again and again and again, repeating the words like a mantra. 

Jon kissed him back, smiling uncontrollably. 

They were safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> today i offer you soft jonmartin, tomorrow? who knows  
> probably more soft jonmartin, let's be real
> 
> come find me on tumblr @illbefunnylater or @oakleaf--bearer for my writing blog, or on insta @statement_boo_gins  
> i take prompts on all of them 
> 
> comments and kudos keep me writing, pls leave some


End file.
